jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Thor1983
__TOC__ Hallo Thor1983! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Thor1983!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. In dem von dir erweiterten Artikel Dunkle Truppe musst du noch nachtragen, aus welcher Quelle diese Information stammt, da deine Änderung ansonsten leider wieder rückgänig gemacht werden muss. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 23:29, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ---- Hallo und ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Und jetzt noch viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Schreiben. Gruß--General Grievous 00:00, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Viel Spaß beim Schreiben und Editieren... Gruß Calvijn 00:31, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ein verspätetesHallo auch von mir bei Fragen kannst du dich an mich oder an die Admins richten.Dark Lord disku 01:11, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Vielen Dank an Alle. Ich hoffe ich kann mich hier nützlich machen. --Thor 07:22, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dunkle Truppe / Dark Trooper Du musst wissen, dass wir extra mehrere Artikel erstellen wollen, da es mehrer Versionen der DT gibt. Die aus Dark Forces sollen weiterhin Dark Trooper benannt werden, während ansdere aus Battle Front oder wat wet ick... so genannt werden wie sie bezeichnet werden. --Modgamers 14:01, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ok, das muss man ja wissen *g* Wenn gewünscht, kann ich mich gerne um die Dark Forces Dark Trooper kümmern, die sind meine persönliche Spezialität. Morgen oder Freitag wollte ich aber erstmal meinen Rom Mohc Artikel fertigstellen und dann hier einbinden. --Thor 14:41, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe letztens ein Comic über Mohc gelesen. Wenn du den Artikel eingestellt und soweit fertig hast, wäre ich gerne bereit den Inhalt aus dem Comic zu ergänzen. Der Comic heißt Verfluchter Sand und ist im Dezember 2000 im Special 9 der Star-Wars-Comicserie erschienen. Vielleicht hast du das Heft auch selber und möchtest das selbst schreiben. Sag einfach hier Bescheid :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:53, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nee, den kenn ich nicht. Klingt aber sehr interessant. In welcher Zeit spielt denn der Comic? Muss ich wohl nochmal Geld ausgeben, wenn man das überhaupt noch irgendwie bekommen kann ^^ Wäre schön, wenn du Fehlendes dann nachtragen könntest. Hab schon länger Infos von Mohc gesammelt, kann also sein, dass ich was aus dem Comic einbaue ohne es zu merken. Dark Forces ist eben mein Liebling *gg* --Thor 18:57, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hehe :) Das Sammelheft mit 4 Comics hat damals nur 6,90 DM gekostet. Allerdings wird er nicht mehr gedruckt und ist schon vergriffen. Von daher dürfte man nur noch über eBay oder einem Flohmarkt in den Besitz des Comics kommen. Die Geschichte spielt zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs... eine genaue Zeitangabe gibt es nicht. Vader ist allerdings auf der Jagd nach der Rebellion, was den Zeitraum zwischen 0 VSY und 4 NSY eingrenzen lässt. Mohc leitet in dem Comic einen Angriff gegen den Planeten Mon Calamari. Dort setzt er auch Einheiten der Dunklen Truppe ein, wovon eine bis zum Planeten Tatooine gelangt, wo es schließlich zu einem erbitterten Kampf kommt. Mohc taucht eigentlich nur kurz auf, aber ich dachte, dass es wegen der Vollständigkeit doch interessant wäre... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:06, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Hm.. 6,90 DM.. tjaja.. will gar nicht wissen was es heute kostet, wenn der Besitzer sich mit sowas auskennt ^^Klingt aber gut und als Quelle sollte man es auf jeden Fall angeben. Mal gucken ob ich selbst was von einem Angriff auf Mon Calamari in meinen Daten finde. Glaube aber davon nix gelesen zu haben, also hast du dann noch was zu tun ;)Btw, ich bekomm beim Hochladen eines Bildes ständig einen Fehler angezeigt... woran kann das liegen? Konnte Datei „/srv/www/web110/phptmp/phpOplaFf“ nicht nach „/srv/www/web110/html/wiki/images/Dark_Trooper.jpg“ kopieren --Thor 19:20, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Der Fehler tritt in letzter Zeit bei jedem auf, Premia wurde darüber informiert, hat sich dazu bisher aber noch nicht gemeldet. Vermutlich wird Premia dass demächsts reparieren, bis dahin können wir leider keine Bilder hochladen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:14, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Dank dir. Dann muss ich es jetzt nicht mehr weiter probieren. Muss mein Benutzerseitenbild eben noch was warten ^^ --Thor 19:20, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Der Zeitraum ist aber ganz klar, da man Mohc am ende von DF tötet, und das spiel Nach Yavin spielt.. ist 0/1 NSY wohl anzunehmen (und noch vor DF). --Modgamers 19:22, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Es sei denn das ganze passiert während einer Mission von Kyle Katarn in DF, da weiß man ja nicht was die Arc Hammer gerade so macht. So kann es auch während DF spielen, aber auf die paar Tage kommts dann auch net an. --Thor 19:25, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::So die erste Version des Rom Mohc Artikels steht. Hatte doch keine Infos zum Angriff auf Mon Calamari, wäre gut, wenn du das nachtragen kannst. Hoffe der Artikel trifft so in etwa was ich damit aussagen wollte ^^ --Thor 12:28, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Der Artikel sieht super aus! :) Ich werde die Sachen aus dem Comic bald ergänzen. Für deinen ersten Artikel ist das echt ein Meisterwerk, Respekt... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:15, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Danke ^^ hat mich auch einige Zeit gekostet. Aber dafür konnte ich mich endlich mal wieder mit Dark Forces auseinandersetzen. Als nächstes kommt ein Zusatz zum Fest Artikel, damit der Zusammenhang mit Dark Forces hergestellt wird und dann (leider nur) kurze Artikel zu Gromas 16 sowie Anteevy. Da findet man leider so gut wie gar nix dazu :( Sogar Bilder zu Gromas und Anteevy hab ich noch keine, bis auf einen üblen Screenshot zu Gromas 16, direkt aus ner Dark Forces Cutscene ^^ --Thor 18:40, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Moin... Du hast das Imp Sourcebook??? Gut das dies endlich mal jmd außer mir hat. --Modgamers 16:46, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Erinner mich nicht daran ^^ Ich hab das sicher über ein Jahr versucht bei eBay zu bekommen und jedesmal (wenn es denn überhaupt mal drin war) hat es mir jemand mit 50ct mehr weggenommen.. am Ende hab ich dann ein kleines Vermögen bezahlt.. aber jetzt gehört "Die Bibel" mir *gg* --Thor 17:17, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ahhja.. schau mal studiVZ ... :P --Modgamers 09:43, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Orniackra Hallo, Thor! Dein UC bei Orinackra ist schon über einen Monat alt. Hast du das UC vergessen? --Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:17, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sorry mein Rechner ist kaputt, da war der Artikel drauf.. ich komm zZ nur noch von der Bibliothek ins Netz.. daher dauert das leider was.. :( ich hoffe das regelt sich in den nächsten Tagen wieder.. --Thor 16:09, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Achja und... Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag :) --Modgamers 14:47, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir einen Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Feier schön ^^. --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:48, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Briikase gote'tuur! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag :) Jango 14:59, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Danke Euch allen! ^^ Vielleicht ist es interessant zu wissen, dass knapp 90% meiner Geschenke aus Star Wars bestanden.. ;-) --Thor 16:22, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Schau an, da hast du dich sicher gefreut, was? Bild:--).gif Mach dir einen schönen Geburtstag, auch von mir alles Gute. Gruß Kyle 16:25, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir alles Gute! --Jaina 16:29, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Orinackra Du hast den Artikel Orinackra schon lange UC, bitte arbeite weiter, oder entferne das UC. Es wäre schade, wenn der Artikel unnötig blockiert wird. MfG - Cody 15:18, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wie oben zu lesen kann ich leider nicht weitermachen ^^ Ich nehm den UC aber jetzt raus. --Thor 16:34, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Dunkle Truppen Hi Thor, du interessierst dich doch im besonderen Maße für Dunkle Truppen, nicht wahr? Auf deiner Homepage hab ich gelesen, dass ein Novum darin besteht, dass Menschen die Rüstung von Dunklen Truppen tragen können. Sind das dann die Dunklen Novatruppen, zu denen noch kein Link existiert? Wenn das so ist, könnte ich den Artikel nämlich schreiben, da es in Battlefront II auch dunkle Truppen gibt, die aber menschlich sind. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:29, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Nee, du wirfst da was durcheinander. Dunkle Truppen in Battlefront sind nicht die selben wie sie in Dark Forces auftauchen. Denn in Dark Forces waren die Truppen in 3 Phasen unterteilt, von denen die letzte, Dritte Phase, als Körperpanzer getragen werden konnte. Battlefront nimmt, soweit ich weiß, neben dem Spiel Rebellion, eine Sonderstellung ein und man sollte die Dunklen Truppen dieser beiden Spiele nicht als Kanon ansehen. :Mag sein, dass die Dunklen Truppen in Battelfron Nova Truppen sind aber so gesehen haben sie nichts mit den drei Hauptphasen der Dunklen Truppen zu tun, sondern sind ein Sondermodell. Das Novum was ich angesprochen habe ist eben, dass die Phase III Dark Trooper entweder als Kampfdroiden eingesetzt werden können, oder aber dass man ihrer Außenpanzerung als eine Art Körperanzug verwendet, in der ein Mensch steckt. Leider gibt es über Nova Truppen so gut wie keine Infos, da sie ja nur im MMORG Galaxies aufgetaucht sind. Aber ich bin natürlich für jede neue Info offen ^^ Thor 19:13, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) Dark Forces Da du ja gerade viele Artikel über Dark Forces schreibst, würde ich mich interessieren, wie du es auf deinem Rechner zum laufen gebracht bekommen hast. Das selbige interessiert mich bei Dark Forces II und Misteries of the Sith. --Darth Vader 14:35, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Also DF 2 und das AddOn hab ich noch gar nich auf meinem aktuellen Rechner ausprobiert. Aber DF hab ich (nur) mit Hilfe des Freeware Programms DosBox zum Laufen gebracht. Einfach DosBox starten, CD Laufwerk einbinden und dann Dark Forces aus dem Ordner starten. Da ging es bei mir direkt. Sogar unter Windows Vista ;-) Thor 17:18, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) Thx. Werd ich mal probieren.--Darth Vader 17:25, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) LA am Artikel Sturm Kommando Hallo Thor! Warum hast du den Artikel Sturm Kommando mit einem Löschantrag versehen?! Ich weiß das es schon einen gab (bin nur leider zu spät daraufgekommen). Der bestehende ist mit einem Nacharbeitshinweis versehen, doch der, den du zum löschen virgeschlagen hast, ist nicht so kurz und bringt mehr Infos rüber. Ich werde die Infos jetzt vom anderen Artikel in den Sturm Kommando Artikel übernehmen und den anderen dann zum löschen vorschlagen. man kann ja den Sturm Kommando Artikel verschieben, wenn der jetzige Name nicht passt. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:38, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi, ich hab den Hinweis nicht geschrieben, ich hab nur Modgamers vergessene Signatur durch meine ersetzt um seinen LA gültig zu machen. Allerdings muss ich Moddi zustimmen, dass aus den angegebenen Quellen (also dem Link zu starwars.com) nicht der aktuelle (deutsche) Artikelname hervorgeht. Und Eigenübersetzungen sind nicht erlaubt. Gibt es eine deutsche Quelle, in der Sturm Kommandos namentlich erwähnt werden? Rogue Squadron III hab ich nie gespielt. Thor 18:25, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Iich habe Rogue Squadron auch noch nie gespielt und ich kenne den exakten Namen auch nicht. Ich habe den gerade nach Imperiale Sturmkommandos verschoben, dass müsste ja stimmen, wenn's auf englisch storm commandos heißt (Eigentlich dann nur Sturmkommandos) Das heißt, ich habe den Artikel falsch verschoben, der sollte nämlich dann Sturmkommandos heißen. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 18:33, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Denke die Namensdiskussion sollten wir "öffentlich" machen, damit auch andere sich dazu äußern können. Im Moment gibt es ja leider keine offizielle Deutsche Übersetzung. Thor 18:49, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Tag hast du eiegtnlich irgendeine Form vom Messanger (ICQ etc.) ?--Modgamers 13:51, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Jop, ICQ, 388021703 Thor 19:07, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Prosperous Hallo Thor, du hast recht das ich mich nicht an der Wookiepedia orientiert habe. Nur die Quellen stammen von dort. Gruß --Kal Meyer 09:13, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) ICQ und so? Hat ich dich nich mal da drin??? Kannst mal on kommen? --Modgamers 12:58, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Meld --Modgamers 08:39, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Thor aus Stargate? --Darth Sakord 17:14, 29. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Nein, Thor aus dem Star Wars Chat Rollenspiel SW-Empire -Thor 17:16, 29. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::blub... icq und so :) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:00, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Coruscant Taxi Also du hast es wieder rückgängig gemacht aber ich habe das Underconstruction vergessen und musste zwangsweise Speichern um auf eine ander page zu wehseln du kannst ruhig nachschauen auf http://www.starwars.com/databank/vehicle/coruscantairtaxi/ in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com :das stimmt was auf star wars.com steht!Jet Skywalker 20:08, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::und was heißt Bild nicht regelkonform es stimmt doch damit alles ich kann das ja Tauschen und und das gezeichnete wieder ins Profil machen aber jedenfalls stellt ein Bild aus dem Film es besser daJet Skywalker 20:13, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, ganz ruhig. 1. Im Artikel auf starwars.com steht nix von Malastare. 2. Wieso gibts du bei deinem Bild Quelle: Google an, wenn du das Bild direkt von starwars.com runterladen kannst? 3. Hab deinen Link oben korrigiert ;-) -Thor 20:15, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja ist mir schon klar das Bild habe ich zwar als Quelle Google angegeben da ich das Bild auf googleBildersuche gefunden und als ich auf Quelle ging kam " Diese Websit kann nicht Angezeigt werden" das kann man dann ja noch ergänzen naja man kann ja mal die Deutschen und Englischen weblexikas durchschaun und Quellen hoffen da aber viele Quellen nur im englischen gibt und es unpassend wäre englisches in JP anzugeben!Also ist es für die Jedipedia fasst unmglich diesen Artikel als vollwertig gelten zu lassen da hat WP und co. Vorteile , dasselbe wie im Fall [Jengwofür es keinerlei oder wenig deutsche Quellen gibt und von WP abschreiben wäre möglich aber das würde ich und andere nicht machen da muss es eine Lösung geben! Jet Skywalker 20:36, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) Thor das ist zutreffend! Sachmal hast du ein an der Murmel oder tust du nur so? In meinen Augen bist du hier noch nicht 10! Also langsam glaub ich du bist Kocknitiv Suboptiemiert! Upps ein Level zu hoch für dich vieleicht sage ich es dir mal in deiner Sprache! :Die beiden Wörter heissen kognitiv und suboptimiert... Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 18:10, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ähm ja.... -Thor 19:38, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Pocketmodel Trading Card Game Hi Thor, ich habe in der Diskussion dieses Artikels gelesen, dass du die sammelst. Kannst du mir sagen wo man die kaufen kann oder woher du sie kaufst? Soweit ich weiß gibt es die nur auf englisch, aber die kann man doch bestimmt auf englisch in Deutschland kaufen. Gruß Mr. Skywalker 16:51, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe die auch mal gesammelt. Damals habe ich die Teile bei Amazon.com und bei ebay gekauft. Hoffentlich konnte ich helfen. MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:02, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke, damit ist's eigentlich auch schon gelöst. Gruß Mr. Skywalker 22:28, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt Hi Thor, du hattest mal erwähnt, dass du das Flugprojekt gerne schreiben würdest, wenn es nicht unter UC gesetzt würde. Ich würde dich jetzt gern fragen, ob du mitmachen willst, weil beide Partner, die ich gefragt hatte, doch keine Zeit mehr hatten. Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, ist das Flugprojekt ausführlich geschrieben ein großer Batzen Arbeit, und ich hätte kaum noch Zeit für meine anderen UCs. Garm, Ben und die anderen, die ich gefragt habe, haben schon genug zu tun, also frage ich dich. Selbstverständlich arbeite ich weiterhin dran, aber mit dir am Artikel hätte ich nicht mehr ganz so viel Zeitdruck (das UC steht schon etwas länger Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:17, 18. Nov. 2008 (CET) UC hallo thor ich wollte dich fragen ob du bei meinem artikel SMG mitmachen möchtest da du auf der disku erwähnt hast das du Steiner persöhnlich kennst wäre es doch toll wenn du bei dem artikel als vermittler dienst und er seine ideen mit einbringen kann also wenn du lust und zeit hast würde ich mich über eine zusammen arbeit freuen Der verbannte 15:08, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) Bildquelle Hallo Thor1983, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes RSOkdst.jpg + RSIHQ2.jpg + NavyRS.jpg + Bild:ArmyRS.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 16:26, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST)